The Long Way We Go
by your-future-husband-just
Summary: Wade and Peter were kinda awkward, but now they're the best of friends. When SHIELD needs them to get off the grid and investigate a mutant threat, they question their own friendship; for worse or for something more? One discovers their true feelings after the other risks their life for them. The other might never really know that until it's too late. Spideypool. Superfamily.
1. How it Starts

**The Long Way We Go**

_Chapter 1: First of All, How it Starts. And Maybe how it Ends_

* * *

><p>"Petey…?" Wade held the small, limp body in his arms as he sat amongst the rubble and leaking test-tubes. The smaller boy was resting in his arms as he coughed and hacked, greenish looking phlegm dribbling down his scraped chin. Peter's lips quivered violently as tears made streaks across his dirty cheeks.<p>

"W…Wade…" Peter whispered, his voice sounding just as scraped as his body. "Wade… go, you can't take me out of here. Who knows… what's gonna h-happen… if you do." He coughed once more, this time violent enough that his head sprang up and rested on the crook of Wade's neck. The mercenary tore his own bloodied mask off, and threw it across the large chamber next to Peters. Wade's eyes were bloodshot and tears came pouring from them in a waterfall as his chest racked with sobs, he bit his own already ruined lips until they bled.

"Petey, no! I can figure out a way to cure you! I can find a way to stop the poison, I can get you outside, and, and we can finish watching the Golden Girls, and we'll eat something other than tacos for once! We have to have another Amazing Friend Team Up with Matt when, when we escape! You'll like that, right Petey? … Petey?" Wade silenced his rant as he peered in his best friends eyes, filmed over, tears still sliding down the boys still perfect skin. Wade stared long and deep at the face he spent the most time with, the face that didn't mind his arguments with himself, the face that melted his heart whenever it smiled. The face he came to love more than anything else in all the world. And that face and its owner will never know that. Wade shook and laid his forehead against Peters chest. His tears flowed as he cried out his agony, more than any wound would ever hurt. A large puddle formed over the spider symbol on Peter's suit.

_Hey, do you think…?_ He didn't care if his love was unrequited, just please, please bring his Baby Boy back. **I think we should stop shaking him now… **He swallowed heavily; cradling his love and rocking him back and forth, still whimpering. A slight twitch from under him halted his misery. For once the voices were silent.

* * *

><p>Before that happened<p>

The sky was clear that day at noon in Midtown Manhattan. In the distance, two figures exchanged punches and kicks in some sort of brawl; well it would be a brawl if the two men weren't laughing and exchanging playful quips. Atop the roof of the Daily Bugle Spider-Man, AKA Peter Parker giggled warmly as he play wrestled a much heavier and larger Deadpool, AKA Wade Wilson, who in turn pinned the smaller man beneath him.

"W-Wade! Stop, tha- ha ha ha!" Peter squirmed and nudged Wades face with his elbow in order to keep the Mercenary from tickling his sides. The laughter rang out loudly, and even people walking by below on the streets turned their faces up to try and catch the source of such joyful sounds.

"Nuh-uh, you deserve some play-time Baby Boy, and I'm gonna make sure you finally release some o' yer damn stress for once!" Wade grinned evilly under his mask and stuck his face in the crook of Peter's neck, making incoherent noises with his lips. Peter snorted and cackled as he flailed his legs around, successfully booting Wade's smirk off his face with a resounding thwack. The spider still lay giggling on the roof as the mercenary flew back and groaned, holding his nose in his hands. "Owww… Beetey I dink you bwoke my dose…" He rolled around sadly as he continued his moaning. Peter sat up and pulled off the spider mask as he smirked at the dramatic man, and nudged his shin with his boot.

"Oh grow up you huge baby, you'll be fine." The young man straightened himself and ran a hand through his messy brown locks, kind eyes sparkling. Wade suddenly quit his rolling as he sat up cross-legged, looking like a child with a huge grin miraculously showing through the mask. He pulled off the material and rubbed his scarred, yet strong nose.

"Yeah, but it still hurts you bully," Wade couldn't stay angry at that face, that warm, yet defiant face that belongs to his best friend. And, long time crush._ But hey, they're not supposed to know that yet!_ **Face it, they were going to figure this out eventually. Especially if we keep calling Peter "Baby Boy". **

Wade grumbled and waved his hands in the air, swiping at the invisible boxes. "But he likes it though! Besides, there are plenty of other things I can call him too…" Wade mumbled darkly and peered at the blue sky. Peter blinked, and shook his head at his strange friend.

"Why I put up with you is something, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Even more before that happened<p>

How the hero and anti-hero had met and became fast friends had to one of the strangest affairs Peter Parker had experienced at the time. He was but nineteen, living with his two stepfathers up in Stark Tower. Three full years after he had been bitten by the radioactive spider at Oscorp. Climbing walls, dodging bullets and spending most of his time studying upside-down were normal things by now. What wasn't normal? One word: Deadpool. How Peter hated that man. Rude, messy, freaking inappropriate, and smelly. Did he mention smelly? Oh and how the only thing he ever seemed to eat happened to be tacos. The hero swore that hidden in all those pouches on Deadpool's body was the man's past lunches.

Peters fathers also happened to be both Iron Man and Captain America; luckily for him being Spider-Man wasn't too much of a biggie for them. Unfortunately, the family had to bring the monstrosity of a man into the tower at least three times a week for important SHIELD debriefing, or whatever. And he always, always sat beside Peter. No matter how the young man tried to shake the mercenary off, he always seemed to bounce back, more obnoxious than before.

"And how're you doin' tonight Spidey?" Deadpool ran up to Peter after the late meeting, gaining disdainful glares from his father Tony. Peter narrowed his eyes through his mask as he quickened his pace down the hall.

"Spider-Man to you, Deadpool. And I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Then when're you going to be in the talking mood?" Deadpool simply caught up to the younger man and nudged him with his elbow. Peter huffed and pushed the assailing limb away. "Bee tee dubs," Deadpool rubbed his arm "I know your dads names and everything, you know Iron Stark or Steve America or something. But how come I don't know yours?" Deadpool jumped a step in front of the hero and leaned his arm against the wall, successfully barring Peter's path. Though his position looked relaxed and calm, his tone dipped in pitch and sounded mildly threatening. Peter clenched his fists but simply walked around the anti-hero.

"Well unlike you, good sir," The young man approached one of the tower's incredibly wide windows to leave behind a rather dumbstruck looking mercenary. "I've got a reputation to defend." With that Peter opened and dove from the window, watching as Deadpool ran up to see where he went and shot a strand of web from one of his shooters; attaching itself to a nearby skyscraper and swung off. _OMG, we have to pull more of that sass outta him. That was HAWT!_

Deadpool ignored the box as he stuck his head out of the opening. "Nah, I bet your daddies just don't want to admit that a noob like you is theirs!" Deadpool blew a raspberry and shook his fist wildly at a chuckling Peter, gaining weird looks from agents and an especially mean one from Iron Stark. **Just go find him again, idiot. **"Hey that means you're stupid too, stupid." Deadpool spun around and ran to the elevator.


	2. You're Tolerable

Chapter 2: You're Tolerable

Peter sat atop the Daily Bugle in full Spider regalia, listening to music through his earphones on his phone. His mask lay next to him, a symbol of hope for the city lazily spread on the concrete. Peter bobbed his shoulders and tapped his toes against the building's wall, watching teens getting drunk. Late night partying, probably. It's been an hour since the Deadpool incident, and knowing the man's uncanny ability to track people down _anywhere_, he positioned himself on the rooftop of Peter Parker's workplace, not Spider-Man's hoping the merc would never look there. Deadpool had no idea who he really was, anyways. Eventually he started humming to the lyrics of _Holding Out for a Hero _and snapping his fingers along to the beat. Suddenly, his spider-senses went haywire, but before he could react a cheery voice resounded behind him.

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the niiiight!" _Deadpool sang crookedly as he air-guitared and kicked out his leg. Peter almost screamed in terror when the sudden voice cut through the peace, and he hurriedly shoved on his mask over his earphones. "Ah, so that's a 5s, it appears. You know I could get you a 6 if you asked."

Peter fumed as he yanked the wires from his ears and phone as he glared daggers into the mercenary, turning sharply. "Damn it, I don't want a 6! Scratch that, I don't care, how'd you even know I was here?!" Peter waved his arms about wildly, gesturing so that his hands spoke just as much as his voice. Deadpool crossed his arms triumphantly and puffed his chest out as he responded casually.

"Easy, I followed the trail of webs you left behind. And also your earphones aren't plugged in properly so I bet the whole city can hear what you're listening to."

The hero deadpanned, and turned his head to the phone still in his hand. Shit, he was right. Peter huffed as he just paused the song. "Looks like I gotta be more careful then, I don't want idiots being able to tail me around the city." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear the man behind him muttering if he was talking about him or not. "So _please_ just tell me why you're back to piss me off."

Deadpool blinked. _Wait, so why are we here again?_ **I told you to follow him, don't ask me for any back-up plans.** "Uhhhh…" Deadpool scratched the back of his head and stared, growing anxious at the sharpness of Spider-Man's death-look. _Holy shit, just like, show him some of our sexy hip-thrusting or something, we're good at that._ **We can't just do that without reason, we'll look mental.** _Yeah, well you got any better ideas, smartass?__We are literally already crazy, there's voices in our head! _**Look here, I'm not saying we can't thrust, we just need some of that mood music or somethi-**

"I'm waiting." Spider-Man just seemed to spawn in front of Deadpool's face, but he had to twist his neck up to successfully look him in the eye. _Oh my God, that's the cutest thing ever._

"Shut _up!" _Deadpool cried as he swiped at the air, almost smacking Peter in the head.

"Ugh, you know what? I'm just going to assume you're talking to me and that you came just to be an ass-hat again. So I'll be taking my leave now." With that, Peter grasped his phone and turned tail, poised to jump from the roof until a gloved hand shot out and took his phone wrist gently. By reflex, Peter swung his other fist out and nearly nailed the mercenary in the face before the man yelped in defence.

"W-w-wait, Spider-Man, just let me borrow your cell!" Deadpool blubbered quickly and protected his face with his free hand. His grasp on Peter's wrist was gentle, but growing more firm in fear of Peter beating him up and flying away.

"Why…?" Peter lowered his fist, but his position remained alert. "What do you want with my stuff?"

"Just- play that song from the beginning."

"Why should I?!"

"'Cause this'll make you happy."

"When am I ever happy around you!?"

"I'M JUST GONNA SHOW YOU WHY I'M HERE DAMNIT!" Deadpool let go of Peter and grasped the sides of his head and shook it, groaning in frustration. _Don't forget to mention you just want a real friend for once._ **I can already see that this is not going to end well. **A defeated sigh in front of him breaks his internal conversation, and he looks to see Spider-Man holding out the device. A rather malicious looking gaze danced across the hero's mask.

"Alright, this had better be interesting or I'm knocking you out and leaving you to SHIELD." Deadpool giggled happily and swiped the phone from his hand before the other could change his mind. He mumbled to himself as he took off his glove for better touchscreen access and swiped a few times on the device. Peter couldn't help staring. He didn't know that Deadpool's whole hand was scarred, looking like it was burned over and over again. Does the rest of him look like that? He swallowed. The mercenary seemed to catch Peter's masked gaze on his hand, because even before the music began to run the glove was back on. "Better get myself some touchscreen gloves, dontcha think? Take a seat." He laughed thinly, and Peter decided to sit at the curb of the roof out of curiosity. Before the lyrics however, Deadpool placed the phone beside Peter as he walked back a few paces and struck a pose. Spider-Man wrinkled his nose.

"_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the Gods?" _ The hero snorted loudly when Deadpool threw his head back and sang through an invisible microphone. _"Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn, and dream of what I neeeed…" _He stared awkwardly. He actually wasn't all that bad once he tried. Deadpool crouched on the concrete as he pulled out the 'ee' sound in the lyrics weirdly.

"_I need a hero!"_ The masked soldier threw his head forward and clenched his fists together tightly, now he was whipping imaginary hair. _"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!" _Deadpool, still singing, stood up abruptly and pranced towards Peter; grasping his hand and hoisting him up to join him.

"Wait, I never agreed to this-"

"_I need a hero!" _Deadpool completely ignored the protest and raised Peter's arm above his head and spun him. _"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life, larger than liiiife!" _The hero allowed this to happen for a few more verses, until he realized he was basically waltzing under the moon with the man he though he despised the most.

"Okay, stop that." The music still played and Deadpool still sang as he used his super-strength to wrestle out of his grasp, but the man simply took hold of his hand again and pulled him back; successfully twisting Peter so that he was being dipped. "You bastar-" He laughed heartily. Crap, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Shush Insect-Boy, just allow the friendship to take place within you." Deadpool raised Peter from the position and held the man suspended in the air by his waist. "And was that a healthy laugh I dare say hear breathed from thy lips?" They started to spin.

"Shakespeare? Are you serious? I thought people described you as creative." Peter pushed his foot against Deadpool's chest and back flipped out of his grasp. "And yes, you're ridiculous so I laughed at you, got a problem?"

"Oh I don't mind at all, not at all. Also, I am creative, it's just that how people are describing my creativity goes on a whole new level." Deadpool walked up to him again and spun Peter behind him so that both their arms were outstretched but still connected. The look on Spider-Man's mask could have only been described as unamused. The merc coughed. "There are two different ways you can decipher that sentence." He pulled Peter in close and put his hand on the small of his back. Just at that moment the melody died off, and the two men just stood there, awkward in each other's arms.

"Sooo, yeah that's that, I guess I answered your question." Deadpool released his grip on the other's hand and back then walked over to the phone still lying on the roof. "Here," He placed the device in a still confused looking Peter's hand. "Thanks for the groove man, made my day." He sighed and drooped his head as he prepared to go back to the roof's stairwell. **Great, accomplished nothing.**

Peter watched the man disappear from his sight, and when he was gone he looked over at the phone; to his surprise the screen was wiped of past fingerprints, the surface looking shiny and pure. Deadpool cleaned his phone for him while he wasn't watching. A voice interrupted his observations.

"So hey," Peter looked up and spotted Deadpool's upper body poking out of the opening in the floor.

"Uh, hey…?"

"Sooo, I figured you're a really cool guy. And in all honesty, felt like we were actual friends just now, even if you still think I'm a dumbass. Which I kind of am anyways. So, um, I'm Wade." Deadpool, now Wade offered his hand hoping for a shake from Peter. The Spider-Man's eyes widened ten-fold and almost dropped his phone on the concrete. The two seemed to be locked in some sort of epic staring contest, with one's arm sticking out awkwardly. _Noooooo, why the HELL did we just do that!?_ Deadpool gulped.** He is going to go STRAIGHT to his dads with our name out.** "Not like it matters, the whole world is basically after us anyways." Deadpool muttered through his teeth in the thought that Peter wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I won't," Peter spoke.

"Wait what?"

"Tell anyone. I mean, it's your name and everything, it's not my job to introduce you." Peter rubbed the nape of his neck. "Just don't expect me to tell you my name just 'cause you told me yours!" Peter pointed almost accusingly at Deadpool, no, Wade.

"So, that means we're friends?" Wade chirped. _Ha, in your dreams._ Peter stood for a moment, in excruciating silence for the merc.

"I wouldn't say that. But you're tolerable, I guess. Just don't piss me off again and stop poking my arm during meetings." Peter didn't spare Wade a second glance before he launched himself off the roof, flipping through the cool night air and swinging home.

Wade rested his chin in his palms and sighed blissfully. "I think he likes me." **He just said we're tolerable, we're not even his friend. How can he possibly like us?** "He danced with me…" Wade drew circles on the concrete with a finger poised delicately._ Oh my God, you are such a sixteen year-old girl._ "He didn't say we couldn't sit beside him…" Wade sighed yet again, and his cheeks rose in a dreamy smile as he glimpsed at the lean figure swinging away. "I think I just found my hero."


	3. The More You Know

Chapter 3: The More You Know

Peter's thoughts were consumed with Wade; the dance, the small connection they shared. His name. He sighed, not contently but with resign. Maybe this guy wasn't that bad after all. He smiled slightly and just pointed his shooters in random directions, not paying attention to where they landed and completely forgetting he was headed home. Soon he found himself in a different part of the city, and he realized that his thoughts had gotten him lost. The area was dark, dank, and smelly. Peter frowned deeply and landed atop a convenience store. "Crap… where am I?" He muttered. There were a surprising lack of people out and about, maybe because of the dark? Peter jumped off the top and landed at the doors of the store to check the time. Before he could enter the building however, an almost inhuman cry from the alley next to him sent his spider-senses berserk. "Hey!" Peter yelled and sprinted to the alleyway, a chill creeping up his spine. That scream did not sound okay- not even human. "Is everything okay in here- what the hell!?" Peter gasped in shock.

Hidden in shadow there were two figures, one was writhing and foaming at the mouth whilst lying on the ground. The other was standing above the first; a fat, dripping syringe was imbedded in their neck. It glowed a strange neon green. "What the heck is going on here!?" Peter shot a web at the one holding the syringe, but the person dodged out of the way swiftly and ran past him. He shot out his hand to try and at grab their ankle, but they simply darted out of his reach. Peter felt a slight prick in his left bicep as the person flew past.

"It's too late, hero. The first test has begun, and you can't stop it from spreading the whole world over!" It was a woman, but her voice was sandy as if someone had poured gravel down her vocal chords. "Now let's see if it'll work on you!" Peter was left gaping as she vanished suddenly. He was frozen in place and his left arm began to throb dully.

"Work on me…?" Peter narrowed his eyes at the spot she was just in. A groan from behind him brought him back to his senses as Peter turned swiftly to help the other up. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay, I'll get you to a hospital real quick." He spoke gently despite his pain. As he looked closer, the figure was a young woman. But she just groaned and squirmed, frothing violently. Soon her voice began to sound pained and garbled. "Hey hon. Are you alright-" He cried out as the girl tackled him and threw him on his back. It took a lot to knock down Spider-Man, and this girl had to have been only seventeen. She growled and squeezed his throat tightly as Peter desperately tried to shove her off, all while black dots began to dot his vision. Her eyes were rimmed with a strange black ooze, dripping onto Peter's mask.

"Radiation… h-help… meeee…" The girl wheezed as she gripped his neck tighter. Peter hacked and coughed but now he could barely see as the girl released her grip and fell dead right on his chest. He heaved. Disgusted and shaking with fear, Peter shoved the girl off of him and rolled on his side as he coughed some more.

"Aagh… what the fu-" His sight eventually returned as he glimpsed at the girl's face; it was withered. What was possibly once pure skin was now grey and flaky, along with her arms and other exposed areas. Her eyes glowed menacingly, but without life and the black ooze continued to slither down her hollow cheeks. Peter panted as he pushed himself away from the girl, as she seemed to be evaporating now. A sudden sharp pain fired itself up his arm and he grunted as he held it tightly. Realization struck when he discovered that the same sort of-_ radioactivity _that was injected into the girl had nicked his arm. "Shit!" Whispered Peter as he used his uninjured arm to fire a web away from the dead girl. It was against his morals, but Peter was far more concerned with the growing nausea and the pounding in his head.

Peter swung through the wide window of Stark Tower on the very top floor where his room was located. He almost literally fell onto the polished floor and groaned as he lay there. "Ugh… do NOT feel good right now." Peter's head hung low as he crawled to his large bed and flopped down on it face first. He grunted when a light came shining in through his open door.

"Peter? Dear God, are you okay?" His father Steve walked through the opening and sat next to Peter on the bed. His voice was laced with worry. "What have you been up to 'till now? Your father and I have been worried sick. It's 5:30, you have work in four hours." Steve rubbed his son's still suited back.

"I uh… bank robbery. Really tired." Peter rolled so that he was facing his father and he tugged the mask off, hiding the black ooze. He grinned. Steve's expression softened slightly as he smiled at his son.

"Just get some sleep, okay kiddo? You need to pay more attention during debriefings and such. Speaking of concentration, Deadpool was muttering something about _spiders_ and how _adorable _they are when I went to speak with him. He was completely out of it. You don't happen to know what he was talking about do you?" Steve asked and immediately Peter's cheeks heated up and he scrunched his nose.

"Eh, nope." He lied. Damnit Wade. His father sighed as he stood up and planted a kiss on Peter's forehead.

"Pete, are you okay? You look kind of sick."

"Uh, nah. Just really tired, robbers had guns." He lied again. He couldn't get his parents worried, they were troubled enough.

"Alright son. Go to bed now, don't want you to be tired later." Steve waved and walked out of Peter's large room, voice commanding the doors shut. Peter lay there alone in the semi-darkness, only the moon lit up the place as the light from outside his door clicked off. He hit his head back on the bed as he shut his eyes tight and winced. Peter lifted his left arm slowly and examined the cut; luckily it wasn't a gaping hole like in the girl's neck, but it still hurt like hell. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Geez, I am NOT okay right now." Peter grimaced.

"_Radiation… h-help… meeee…"_ The girl's last words rang in his ears.

"Radiation…?" Peter's eyes shot open. "Radiation…" He groaned as he pushed himself up on his elbows. His eyes wandered the city lights outside, deep in thought. "What's going on that I don't know?" Peter stood up and treated his arm and neck silently, though his brows scrunched together whenever another wave of pain surged through. A large purple bruise wormed its way around his slender throat. After that he changed to his sleepwear as he sat at his large glass desk, pulling out a pencil and paper. He also flipped through his old high-school science books and switched on his computer; writing down everything that had to do with radiation. The girl had died within minutes, just thinking about those terrible dripping eyes and flaky skin sent goose bumps crawling over his neck. If she had died so fast, how come…

"…How come I'm still alive?" Peter rubbed his forehead, exasperated as the sun began to rise.

Work was painful yet again. Jameson was flaming Spider-Man, and Peter had to print pictures of himself for the paper. Through the day his arm still throbbed and his neck still ached, though the bruise was long gone. His mind was filled with the nagging thought of him; but in the same state of that girl. Wheezing, dying, and completely mindless. It put him in a rotten mood. As soon as Jameson allowed him to leave the building, he made a straight beeline home through the summer heat. The pain was weakening quickly, but he still couldn't swing away with both his arms just yet even with the web-shooters always attached to his wrists. Peter rushed out of the elevator and proceeded to run back to his room, gaining strange looks from agents as he also gripped his arm tightly.

Peter commanded JARVIS to lock his door as he plopped down right at his desk. He took a deep breath, he could barely concentrate with how nervous he was. "C'mon, Pete. Get yourself together." He shook his arms out and was about to click his computer on until a bloodcurdling scream made him jolt upwards in surprise. "What the hell?" The sound came from outside. Peter hurriedly ran over to his window and looked around, the sun glinting in his eyes. Nothing? A tap from above his head proved his suspicions were wrong. Very wrong.

"Uh yes, young man. Please open your window I am about to become street pizza."

"You. Have. _Got._ To be joking." Peter mouthed as he looked up to see Wade; upside-down and wearing a jetpack that was sputtering and smoking up.

"Yes, hello, I AM ABOUT TO DIE." Wade knocked desperately on his window. **But we can't die.** _Nerd kid doesn't know that._ **Still a REALLY long fall! **He screamed in terror as he began to slip down, his gloves not offering much traction anymore. Yet in the split second before Wade could succumb to gravity, Peter flipped the latch, shoved the window open and grasped Wade's hand with his uninjured one just as he was falling. He slid slightly at Wade's weight pulling him out. "HOLY CRAP!" Wade yelled. _Dayumm, this kid be strong! _**A little too strong. We're actually really heavy, with all our muscle mass and whatnot. **_Hey lookit, he's got muscle too! Glorious, beautiful, toned…_ **And totally out of our league, probably.** "Shut up, Spidey's the only one for me." Wade said to the voices. With relative ease, Peter ignored the comment as he hoisted the man up and into his room. It would have been much simpler if his left arm wasn't burning with pain as it had to support them both from falling a hundred floors down. Peter would have been fine with his web-shooters. Wade, not so much.

Both men grunted from the effort as the two of them rolled into the building. As soon as Wade was on solid ground he began blabbering in excitement as Peter got up to get back to his computer angrily. "Holy MOLY, that was epic. You see, little boy I don't know, this is why you NEVER borrow unfinished prototypes from Iron Stark. The author of this chapter really ran out of ideas this time," Wade laughed. "H-h-hey wait, you're just leaving me lying here."

"Sorry Wade, I've got a LOT of work to do and I have something potentially life threatening running in my bloodstream." Peter blurted, frustrated. Silence. He looked over at Wade, who was now glaring maliciously at him through his mask. Wait. _SHIT._

"How do you know my name?" His fingertips brushed the handle of the gun strapped to his thigh, and Peter knew this man had the reflexes to shoot him just as fast as Spider-Man could dodge. He held his breath. "I only ever told a few people, and they're out fighting aliens in another galaxy right now. Except for…" Wade eyed the room; the floor, Peter, his computer… and his spider costume lying on his bed lazily. He gasped noisily. "Wait._ SHIII-_"


	4. I'll Prove It

Chapter 4: I'll Prove It

"_-IIIIIT!"_ Wade yelled and scrambled backwards towards the open window. Peter rushed to web his chest so that he wouldn't topple from the highest floor of the tower. He pulled the webbing back and grabbed Wade's shoulders.

"_Shut up!"_ Peter aggressively whispered through clenched teeth. Well, more like shout-whispered. "What do you think you're doing, yelling that loud!?" And if you fall from that window, you'd die, stupid!" Wade was still flapping his hands around.

"What is this!?" The mercenary grabbed Peter's arms and shook him back and forth. "Who would've known the _Amazing freakin' Spider-Man, _is a _delightful freakin' Baby Boy!?" _**Hey, the more you know. **_SCOOOOOOORE! Hot-nerd bonus!_ Peter shoved him off and gave him a rather effective slap on the face. Wade calmed immediately. The hero grasped the sides of Wade's head, and held it so that their faces were a hairs breadth apart. _WhoaHOHO DANG._

Peter put on the most malevolent gaze he had ever wore, and he was sure it was doing wonders as Wade's masked eyes widened and he shut his mouth for the first time since they had met. _"You," _Peter gripped his head tighter, earning a small squeak from the taller man. "You are going to keep this a secret. If even _one_ person other than _you and I_ know about this, even if _one_ person finds out from you, I will make sure you will feel _so much pain,_ that the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ up in space will flinch at the sound of your screams." At that Wade's eyes softened, and he released his grip on Peter to hold his wrists more gently than his personality allows. Peter's eyes narrowed, but he kept his gaze fixed on the merc.

"I won't," Wade grinned.

"…Won't what, stupid?"

"Tell anyone. I mean, it's your face and everything, it's not my job to introduce you." Wade imitated him from when he had told Peter his name for the first time. Unknowingly, his anger crept away and he smiled.

"You little-" He snickered. The crinkles in Wade's mask had formed the most triumphant expression Peter had ever seen, despite not actually seeing his face. At that moment he realized: he had laughed again. "-Piece of crap!" Peter's smile was replaced by a frown, as he held on to Wade's head with his right hand and bashed his fist onto his skull with his left.

"Gyah!"

"_AH!"_ A shooting pain coursed up the length of Peter's arm as he fell to his knees and coughed violently. Wade gasped.

"H-hey, you okay Spidey?" Wade dropped to eye-level with Peter and tentatively brushed the smaller man's quaking shoulders with his fingers. "I uh, I'm no good with first aid, only mouth-to-mouth…" Peter's coughing ceased for just enough time to punch Wade in the nose with full spider-strength. A dull thwack rang through the room as now both men were lying on the ground. Peter's coughing was dying down while Wade was rolling around with both hands on his nose. **Tough love**_. _"Owww…" **Hey, he might have punched our nose into our brains, we should check it out.** His hands hovered at the ends of his crinkled mask. Wade glanced at Peter, who in turn was now just lying there with his arm over his eyes, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. _JUST DO IT QUICK!_ Wade breathed in as turned and pulled the fabric over his mangled nose, and started to fiddle with the bloody remains while arguing with his voices. At that moment Peter sat up.

"Wow, Wade, I'm _real_ sorry 'bout that, but you know you kind of deserved it-" Peter stopped short as he stared at the mercenary. His skin. Not a single patch of his skin was uncovered by bruises and burns. So he was right, his hands weren't the only parts of his body that were scarred. He swallowed heavily, and was finally brought out of his trance when the merc's voice broke through his trance.

"Don't be sweetie, it'll heal right up!" He sounded uneasy as he cracked his nose back into place and tugged his mask down. "See, lookit' this! Probably looks better than it did before." He wiggled his fingers around his nose, and it did indeed look healed. _Keep talking fool, maybe he didn't notice._ "And honestly, hoo WEE I wish I had your nose, Baby Boy, it looks ravishing-"

"Wade." He looked over nervously at Peter. His deep hazel eyes were boring into his own brown ones.

"…Muh?"

"If you don't mind me asking," Peter dropped his gaze. "Why is- your um… skin…?" He rubbed his neck. He expected Wade to glare at him again, point his gun at him, but no. The idiot started _laughing._

"PfftHAHAHA you mean Wolverine hasn't told you?" He held his stomach and convulsed with joy. _Fake joy,_ Peter thought.

"Told me what?"

"Cancer? Healing factor? Ring a bell?" Wade waved a finger around his head. Peter huffed.

"Well, I know what they _are,_ but what do those have to do with anything?" He was starting to get impatient with the man. But it seemed like Wade lost his patience first.

"Thing is, hon, I heal. Fast. Like, _Quicksilver _fast," _Not that fast._"Okay maybe not that fast, but quick. Aaand, I have cancer…? And can't die…?" Wade shrugged tightly and checked if Peter was still listening. The latter man was certainly intrigued. "Um, that's how the skin comes in…" He threw his hands up.

"So," Peter chose his words carefully. One wrong word and he could end up with a bullet through his eye. "Your _healing factor_ and cancer are in a constant flux, resulting in scarred skin… And thanks to your accelerated healing, you can't die." Wade gaped.

**Damn, he's good.** "Wow, you're pretty okay with that."

Peter tapped his lips and thought for a moment. "Are you kidding me? Anything's possible, I heard there was a _Hit-Monkey _for God's sake."

"Hit-Monkey's real! He's out to get me!" Wade blurted, and Peter whacked himself with his palm.

"For a moment when I thought you could be serious." He looked up from his hand and spotted Wade swiping at the air. "And what's with that?" Wade stopped his swiping, and blinked at Peter.

"Yellow and white. They're in my mind." He looked up and started muttering. Peter just wrinkled his nose and stared at Wade's jawline as the mercenary tilted his head up. It certainly was a strong jaw, nice edges. In all honesty, the scars didn't bother him that much. They seemed like just another part of him, or just different skin. The cancer didn't either. But the healing factor? Strange. How did it happen? Where did it come from? Is he _immortal?_ Wade was staring back at him before he could realize that he was staring in the first place. "You likey?"

Peter frowned. "No, I don't likey."

**For a moment there, it was almost like he didn't mind the scars.** _Who are we kidding, EVERYONE minds the scars. We're a freak, we're ugly inside AND out. Our personality sucks. _"Maybe he's different-" _Aw, FUCK that. He's too beautiful. And like the other guy said, he's way out of our league. _"But-" **Just face it. He's SPIDER-MAN too. He's probably already dating some gorgeous blonde with that reputation and doll-face. **Wade grew close to tears. "You- you can't say that for sure! I-I'll prove it! I'll prove that I'm an okay guy!" Wade rushed from his seat on the polished floor of Peter's room and launched himself from the window. "You _bastards_!"

It happened in such a quick flurry of movement, Peter didn't have time to react and reach out for Wade. "What the fu-!?" He rushed to the window and peered down below, watching as the mercenary was already running from sight on the streets. He huffed for the umpteenth time that day. His hand brushed through his tousled brown locks, frustrated. "Not a word of this to anyone, JARVIS."

"_Not a word,"_ JARVIS spoke back calmly as Peter rubbed his arm.


	5. Radioactivity? Isn't that what You're-

Chapter 5: Radioactivity? Isn't that what You're-

"The Jacob Brothers, wanted for Midtown Bank robbery; imprisoned two days ago…" Peter weaved himself between skyscrapers with a bunch of crinkled newspapers in his hand. "Laurence Jenkins, abusive girlfriend; imprisoned _three_ days ago," He pulled his web and landed atop a work building. "Prad Bitt, alleged murderer, proved guilty and imprisoned this _morning!?"_ He threw the papers up in the night air and waved his arms. "Who the heck is doing my job!?" A spike jolted through his left arm, and he winced. The pain still hasn't gone away since five days ago when he was nicked with that strange liquid. "Damn. It." Peter hadn't gained a single bit of information since then, and he certainly hasn't told anyone about it. It's also been four days since he's seen the masked mercenary Deadpool. He was sick to his stomach with worry already, he didn't need an unstable trouble-maker on the loose as well.

He was interrupted from his thoughts all of a sudden. "Hey, Spider-Man?" A voice spoke shyly behind him. His spider-senses haven't gone off, so Peter calmly turned to face the voice. A young man, about five years older than him stepped out of the roof compartment. "It's me, Casey. I really wanted to thank you for saving me from my girlfriend. You know, it's just that I didn't want to hurt any feelings is all." Peter stared, confused.

"Um, oh sure. No problem…" He rubbed his neck. _What…?_

"Like, when you came up all of a sudden in the grocery store to stop her from hurting me anymore. I mean, really cool man. Also that time you came hurdling out of the air and tackled the Jacob brothers in a bar. Can I have your autograph?" This man named Casey held out a notepad and pen. Peter smiled back silently as he signed. "Sweet. Thanks again. Hope to see you around Web-Head!" The man slipped behind the door again.

"What the…?" Peter remembered doing _none _of this. He's been a little too absorbed in trying to find out exactly what is swimming in his bloodstream. In fact, time to get back to the lab and continue research. Peter sighed, and primarily used his right arm to swing back to the tower.

…

"I am a really, _really_ awesome man." Wade brushed his hands together and grinned triumphantly as he watched a pair of robbers hog-tied together and yelling through their gags. **Still not a hero.** "Buzzkill." Wade walked out of the alley and was about to dial the police on a payphone until he spotted a certain Web-Slinger swinging by. _Hey is that-? _"Yes, yes it is! Yoo hoo! Spiiiideeeeey!" He jumped and waved his arms around like a toddler recieving chocolate. _How did we make three exclamation-marks? _**It's a fourth-wall gig, don't mind it.**"Spidey! Down here!"

Peter's spider-senses sent a little shiver down his neck and he instinctively looked down to the streets. Over by the opening of an alleyway, was… crap. Not crap, but _Wade._ The streetlights poured light over him eerily. "Ugh." Peter shot a strand of web beside the mercenary's feet. He landed abruptly and stood up to full height as soon as both his feet were on the ground. "What is it Dea-" He was cut short by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him off his feet. "DEADPOOL-"

"Oh, Spidey! I missed you sosososososoooo much! I kept thinking about what Yellow and White said, and how they said that I was a jerk and have no friends, and I wanted to prove to the them that you're my friend by catching all the criminals for you and that you have no girlfriend or at least that I'm a good guy for you and-" Wade ranted as he buried his masked face in Peter's chest, and he had a feeling he was slowly losing oxygen. He also felt his arm burn more than before. Through Wade's rambling, Peter used his uninjured arm that was not in the mercenary's death grip and pried himself away enough for him to breathe. He stuck his hand on Wade's face to shut him up.

"You- you mean you're the one who's been doing my job?" Peter let go of the man's face so he could speak.

"Yeah, I figured you were busy, also I kind of need someone to think I'm not a horrible ass-hat murderer." **Which we totally are.** "Which I'm totally not." He retaliated against the voice.

"Frankly. I'm not actually that surprised." Peter pursed his lips. "I mean, with that weird… _moment_ you had in my room. I kind of expected you to so something stupid."

Wade grinned beneath his mask and hugged Peter tighter against his chest and rocked him around. "Oh Baby-Boy, you know I'm stupid for you!" A duet of groans sounded from the alley.

"So is this what the world's come to? _Two_ Spider-Men. And they be _datin'._" One of the crooks got his gag loos while the other was snickering. Peter's face flushed beneath his mask as he shot a web at the man's mouth with incredible accuracy. An angry _mrmph_ was heard from the crook. For extra measure, he webbed the other mouth too.

"Alright, ya bloke, put me down." Peter turned his face away in reflex to hide the blush sprinkled across his cheeks, even though the mask hid all emotion anyways. Wade whined.

"It's been so long though. I can't _believe _it's been five days since I saw you! And I can't get over how _cute_ you actually look under that mask-" Peter pressed his palm against Wade's face again. A strangled complaint was felt on his hand. _"Sshperdy!" _His lips tickled his palm.

"DOWN." Peter spoke through his teeth. Wade seemed to get the idea as his masked eyes widened comically behind Peter's hand. Wade pretty much dropped him and the hero grunted in surprise. He sighed in exasperation. "Why've you been catching all these criminals?" He gestured widely to the two crooks tied together. "That's _my_ job. Aren't you, I dunno, supposed to be out being a mercenary doing, well… mercenary things?" Peter avoided the 'K' word. It might trigger Wade into a 'K'-ing spree. Said man shrugged.

"Wanted to try something different for once." Wade lied. **We could just tell him we want to be a hero.** "Yeah, but what if he thinks I can't change?" The man spoke to the voices awkwardly.

"I can't say you can,"

**Crap, we were talking out loud again. ** "Can what?" Wade put a finger to his lips sheepishly.

"I can't say you can change," At that Wade visibly withered in size. But Peter quickly corrected himself. "But you're doing a pretty good job. I can't stay, Deadpool. I have to get home, urgent." Peter was about to leave him there and swing away until he felt wade holding onto his arm again. _Oh God, please not another dance…! _Peter groaned loudly and turned to see Wade holding a finger in the air.

"Is it that one time you said something about something dangerous running in your bloodstream?" He stated matter-of-factly. _We remembered that? It's been _five_ days! _**We've got a man-crush on him, it's our job to remember. **

"How did you- never mind. But yes, and I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I'm really freaking out. You're the only one I can actually trust around here to not go blabbing out to SHIELD about the issue." Peter rambled.

**Oh. My. GOD. **Wade blinked as Peter spoke. _He said he trusts us. HE TRUSTS US DAMN IT. _**ODIN UP IN ASGARD. We're one step closer to becoming his boyfriend! **"And you guys doubted me…" Wade whispered blissfully.

"…And she said something about radioactivity before she died. I have a feeling what's in my bloodstream now is radioactivity." Peter realized that he has been pacing around in front of Wade while he listened surprisingly well for once. "You get me?" Wade blinked.

"…Uh?" The mercenary tilted his head as Peter groaned and slapped his palm against his face.

"The one moment I thought you were listening. Anyways, the last thing that girl said was radioactivity. It caused her to literally _melt_ on me, but it's been five days and I'm not a blob of steaming goo yet. I can't figure out what's happening, and my arm _still hurts._ This is too hard to figure out, and I can't worry_ anyone_ over this." Peter slumped. "Especially not my parents." Wade titled his head yet again.

"Radioactivity? Isn't that what you're- made of, or something? I thought your origin story was this radioactive spider biting you up in_ Oscrap,_ or something along those lines." Wade shifted lightly on both feet, and shrugged while Peter stared. "If I were you, I'd probably think I'd be fine. I mean aren't your powers basically_ formed_ from radioactivity-" he was cut off by a cry from Peter.

"That's it! That's it, the radioactivity! No wonder I'm fine, the spider itself was radioactive!" Peter ignored the fact that he was basically losing his cool in front of Wade. He jumped with his arms folded close to his chest. Peter smiled and grasped Wade's shoulders, and shook him as lightly as his spider-strength would allow in his excitement. "I'll be okay!" He fist-pumped.

"…What did I do?" Wade blinked.

"You saved me from any more research. And, now I get to sleep properly." Peter let go of Wade's shoulders and crossed his arms triumphantly. "You know what- you're smarter than you look." Peter admitted.

Wade squealed. "So that means we're friends?" He stuck out his hand for a shake, his arm trembling with anticipation.

Peter tapped his lips, calming from the epiphany. "Well not exactly. But you did try hard in catching criminals while I was away, and you helped me figure out this big problem…"

Wade groaned. "C'mon, don't leave me hangin'!" He gestured with his outstretched hand.

The hero shook his head. "Getting there." He reached out for Wade's hand. But at that moment muffled shrieks resounded behind them in the alleyway, and Peter's hand recoiled as the two of them snapped their heads to search for the source. Wade's swords were already at hand. The two men Wade had tied together, were writhing and hitting against each other as they frothed at the mouth. "NO!" Peter screamed in horror as he ran to the men. Without thinking he placed both hands on the rope and tore it apart, freeing the two for breathing space. In barely a split second he was on his stomach on the slimy ground, Wade's back was on top of him, and the mercenary's arms were crossed with one blade in each mouth of the crooks. He grunted and pushed Peter closer to the ground.

"Are they- supposed to have super-strength or am I just out of shape!?" Wade cried out as the two men suddenly slumped on his swords and their heads slid to his handle. "Uuugh, gross!" He let go of his weapons to wipe his hands on his suit. "I think the stuff got in my mouth…" Wade gagged as the two crooks began to melt. Peter was frantic as he pushed the mercenary off his back.

"Get away from that!" Peter pulled Wade away from the goo and peered around the alleyway. "When did this happen, Wade!? Was something wrong with them when you caught them?" He questioned. Wade flicked the last of the goo of his swords, and glanced back at Peter.

"No uh, They were pretty okay for robbers." Despite his slightly playful tone, his swords were clutched tightly in his hands, and his stance was wide. He joined Peter in looking around the darkness, spotting a bright green trail of some sort of liquid. "Is that the thing…?"

"It is." Peter looked to Wade. "And I'm gonna figure this out before the whole city ends up like them," He pointed at the puddles of steaming black slime, and ran into the darkness. Wade jumped between feet excitedly.

_Aw yiss. _**We know what this means, right? **Wade giggled and screamed "AMAZING FRIEND TEAM-UP!" He could hear a certain Spider groan slightly near him as he chased after his supposed-friend, swords ready in his hands.


	6. The Whole Damn World

Chapter 6: The Whole Damn World

Peter's heart beat relentlessly in his chest. How long have they been following the goo now? Twenty minutes? A whole hour? It must have been a long time though, since Peter lost count after Wade had hummed _Holding out or a Hero_ for about the fourteenth time. The two men have slowed to a walk, and though Peter would never admit it; Wade's voice soothed him. The strange yet deep scratchiness was a welcome sound in the darkness, where it seemed that just the slightest whisper bounced off the walls eerily. Also, it continued to remind him that he wasn't alone, which would be pretty freaking terrifying right about now. There were twists and turns everywhere, the walls getting higher above their heads with each step. Now the surrounding buildings were so tall, they blocked out the moon and left only a neon trail of slime as their light. Peter heard a rustle behind his back, and nearly screamed when Wade simply pulled out a flashlight.

"…What? Ever seen one of these before?" The mercenary waved the light around and aimed it at Peter's face, who in turn practically growled. Wade snickered.

"Cut that out, I don't want us to get noticed by anyone." Peter shielded his eyes from the beam as he walked over and yanked the device from Wade's hands. "And if we do, I'm swinging outta here and leaving you for whatever has a taste for sweaty merc." He could hear the man behind him groan as he continued to lead the way with newfound light.

_I'm so booooooored!_ **Not me, I can watch the Spider swing those hips for days. **"Maybe even months," Wade pulled a small knife from his glove and weaved it around through his fingers. "Seriously though, this is taking ages. Can I like, ask to crash at his Spider-Cave, or would that be creepy?"_Creepier than usual, you mean._** We asked him about the Spider-Cave before. **"When?" Wade accidentally sliced a hole in his hand. "Ouch." **Can't remember. Gotta sift through the issues after this.** "Uugh."

"Odin up in Asgard, can't you be quiet? You're gonna get us killed if something pops from the corners and turns us both into steaming mush." Peter hissed. "I can't believe I'm saying you were better when you were humming." He grumbled. Wade wiped his bloody yet healed hand on his suit and skipped after him. After a few moments of silence Wade sighed loudly, receiving a jump from Peter.

"Soooo… what's your name?"

"Like I'm telling you." Peter scoffed.

"Yeah wasn't expecting you to. Ahem, anyways," Wade popped in directly beside the web-slinger. "Why're you so uptight, man? I mean lots of people hate my guts," ***Sigh***** they all judge before they know don't they?** "But why do you? Not like I care anymore, just thought some conversation would keep me from pooping myself right about now."

Peter frowned in thought. Why did he dislike Wade? Steve does, so does Tony, Natasha and basically the rest of the Avengers. Maybe it was his stench, bad manners and machine gun mouth. But lots of people were like that. Or maybe it was because everyone dislikes him, that's why he does. "Well, you smell for one," Wade shrugged.

"You do too, sometimes."

Spider-Man rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "You pulled me into a dance without my permission," Wade laughed.

"Ya gotta live, Spider-Boy, and admit it! You had fun-" He was immediately cut off by Peter slapping the back of his head. "Ow."

"And you jet-packed yourself through my room. There's a reason I have a secret identity, you know." He glared at the merc.

Wade cocked his head to the side. "That's it? I mean, everyone else hates me 'cause I did some god-awful crap. Killed Wolvie a few times, messed up some top-secret plans, hell your pop even sat on my LAP once," He paused as a menacing stare was sent his way by the smaller man. "So like, what crawled up your butt and died? Was it that radioactive spider?" Wade droned and chuckled while Peter sighed angrily. "Or did you get dumped by a chick?" _I hope he's single. _"I feel ya bro, it happens-" He almost tripped over the youth when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Ehh, Spidey?" Peter swallowed dryly.

"…Yeah. I uh, got dumped." He shook it off and picked up his pace again. Wade watched for a few seconds as Peter walked past, and caught up again.

"Whaaat? An angel-face like yours? Dumped? I don't think so, I mean if I were that girl I wouldn't leave your side for a minute, even if I knew you were the Amazing Spider-Man." Wade chirped.

"That's the way she left." Peter could feel his heart ache at the memories this new conversation picked up. A green jacket, a purple skirt. How beautifully they went with twinkling blue eyes and soft blonde hair. How he tangled his fingers in the locks and wept on her fair skin as she lay there in his lap. How those blue eyes lost their sparkle. Gwen. He still hasn't recovered from that loss, and he's afraid he never will. Peter didn't notice how he's slowed to a stop and Wade was waving his hand in front of his mask.

"Hello? Earth to humanoid-spider?" Wade sang as Peter sighed and pushed the hand away.

"Quit it."

"I have the _teeniest_ feeling you weren't actually dumped, were you?" Wade placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. The younger man shrugged him off.

"What do you know about it?" Peter almost shouted. His voice cracked, and his eyes grew hot and burned. He was finding it hard to breathe with his nose. "You ever had someone you love just- just die on you? Someone who meant _the whole damn world_ to you fade away in the blink of an eye? Do you know what that's like?" Peter's msk grew wet with tears as he grabbed and threw the hand off his shoulder. Wade recoiled in shock.

"H-hey," **Where the hell did that come from?** "I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Like whoa, that escalated quickly. I seriously would NOT try and pick a bone with you. You can probably throw me through a wall, and right now, really please don't." Wade threw his forearms in front of his face when Peter clenched his fists. The web-slinger lowered his arms and fiddled with the hem of his mask as he sniffed and snorted.

"Do you… have a tissue or somethin'…" Peter mumbled weakly. Wade muttered to himself as he patted his pouches, and finally pulled a sheet from one of them. It was wrinkly and actually looked yellowed, but Peter gingerly accepted it nonetheless and lifted his mask half-way to blow his nose. Through the muffled honking noises he made, Wade cleared his throat and shifted his feet slightly.

"You know," _Nonononononono, keep your mouth shut._ "I actually do know what it's like." **Shut up. Don't mention Nessa. NEVER mention Nessa. **

Peter silenced himself for a moment to listen to wade _speak_ for once, not _talk._ "…Really?" He regretted that he sounded like a child, desperate for reassurance that he never received.

Wade gulped. "Uh yeah. I had a girlfriend once, we almost got married, actually. But I had to leave her because cancer, yay. Then she came back and hated me, and she was so different-" Wade sighed through his nose and smiled. "You know what, Spidey?"

Peter's voice was muffled as he spoke through the material. "…Whut?" Wade, though more carefully this time, stroked Peter's shoulder again.

"It happens to the best of us. Well uh, more like _the best of people who aren't me_, 'cause you know I bleed DAILY and almost always accidentally put my arm in my leg-hole when I get dismembered-"

"Alright!" Peter smiled. Though it was certainly crude, he deeply appreciated the reassurance. Just like his voice in the silence, Wade has his weird ways to make you feel better unconsciously. "I get it… thanks," He looked away. "And hey, I'm real sorry I blew up at you, I've been keeping it in for so long."

Wade shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "No problem, honey. It happens literally all the time. And I would actually like it if you blew up at me more often 'cause that was actually really hot- ho ho ha WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHIMICHANGAS IS THAT!?" Wade screamed and pointed behind the web-slinger, also hiding behind him at the same time. Peter turned sharply, just as his mask was torn off brutally by some unseen force.

…

_Hey friends, apologies for being away so long. I really had a major lack of motivation, plus schoolwork getting in the way of all my hobbies. So, I'm back, and you'll have to deal with more cliffies as this is more of a chapter surrounding their growing relationship. _


End file.
